


First-rate errands

by KaiSkitty



Series: Once a week [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: In which they played house to entertain themselves. Focalor x Sinbad
Relationships: Focalor/Sinbad (Magi)
Series: Once a week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	First-rate errands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all~ 
> 
> Here is a fluffy FocaSin ( which I know it is lame because they are not a fluffy pairing in general ) I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Prompt: Domestic

**First-rate errands**

* * *

Sinbad hummed under his breath and kept examining himself critically in the full length body mirror, his golden eyes concentrated and sharp before sighing in defeat and stepping out of his current pants and taking off the shirt, leaving him naked in the changing room once again. 

Another failed attempt.

Despite the unique color and texture, this shirt was not good either. It didn't go with his lilac hair at all. He pursed his lips in frustration and threw the shirt on the pile of disfavored clothes and picked his last choice, _his last hope,_ a pair of ripped skinny fit jeans and a loose V collar pullover. 

Putting the pants on was a bit of a struggle since they were too tight but when he looked in the mirror once again, studying himself from different angles, he decided it was worth it. The collar was a bit too loose and almost showed half of his chest and while the jeans were not comfortable, they looked like a second skin on him. He would have called himself dashing but that was not for him to judge. It was for his _date's._

Last step now.

Taking a selfie.

Fishing out his cell phone out of his leather coat's pocket on the hanger, he posed for a quick selfie which luckily turned out perfect. He knew he was being too shallow but who cared? As long as he looked good it was ok. 

He texted and forwarded the picture with skilled hands to a certain number which the owner had the most excellent tastes in everything fancy.

"Does it look good on me?"

The answer came almost immediately even though the other was supposed to be busy with his daily routine. "Show more skin baby."

"I am serious, Focalor."

"So am I. Impress your date with that hot body of yours."

When Sinbad finally stepped out of the changing room after exchanging dozens of texts with Focalor which reasoned in him changing his loose ponytail into his hair tied up above his head, the shopkeeper gave him a weird look.

"You took awfully long." She blinked curiously. "Asking for your wife's opinion? Most people do it these days."

"No Miss.I was seeking advice from my _housemate_ " Sinbad offered her a sweet smile which made her swoon.

"But you are still wearing the jeans and the pullover, Sir." The girl commented politely, not used to see people keeping their new clothes on. 

"I need to surprise someone." Mischief danced in Sinbad's eyes before reaching for his wallet.

* * *

"Do you want a ride, handsome?" A rich voice called, the moment Sinbad stepped out of the shop.

"I already have a date sir but if you insist…" Sinbad winked shamelessly at the man in a posh car.

"Hop in."

Sinbad offered a wide smile and got into the car. "So, now that you've kidnapped me, where are you taking me?" He asked teasingly from the driver.

"Somewhere fun." 

"Like?"

"Like grocery. The fridge is almost empty." The other man, _Sinbad's housemate,_ grinned at him. "and stopping by the pharmacy to get condoms."

"Such an impressive date." Sinbad laughed aloud at Focalor who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Impress me _more_ later, hot stuff." 

"Your wish is my command." Focalor whispered before leaning closer to steal a kiss from Sinbad's cheek.

Sinbad nudged him away gently but purred contentedly. "What are you waiting for? The sooner we are done with the shopping, the sooner we'll get home." He offered a seductive look. 

"Sooner indeed." Focalor returned the same seductive look plus a waggish twinkle in his eyes. "and that means breaking traffic laws. Fasten your seat belt, baby. We are going to fly."

Sinbad nodded mischievously. " _Fly us to the sunset._ " He said dramatically and both men laughed as they flew into a sunset foreign to others and known only to themselves .

* * *

**Feedback is always appreciated**.


End file.
